


早晨

by qiao470



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24286990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qiao470/pseuds/qiao470
Summary: 小甜饼，清晨有爱人相伴。
Relationships: Superbi Squalo/Xanxus
Kudos: 6





	早晨

清晨的光穿过厚重布帘的缝隙刺在熟睡之人的眼上，被搅扰了清梦的Squalo有些烦躁地翻身背对光线进来的地方，抬起胳膊一搭没有碰到温热的身躯而是抓了一手的软毛。

Squalo半睁开一只眼就看见白体黑纹的狮虎兽正安逸的趴在一旁，尾巴勾住了他小腿小幅度的蹭动着。

真是什么样的主人，什么样的匣兵器。

被大猫温顺且懒洋洋样子逗得没了睡意，索性一手撑着头半支起身子，一手钻进狮虎兽的身下轻轻挼弄它的肚皮。

被伺候地舒服的大猫也渐渐地将肚皮转了出来，一双兽瞳瞪得大大的，好像在撒娇。

撒娇这个词，好像不对，Squalo想。

这边撸猫撸的开心，浴室的水声也停了下来，床上早就被大猫不安分的爪子扒得乱七八糟，Squalo只留了堪堪盖住臀腰的被子。意识到自己现在样子有些不合适，想要从狮虎兽身下抢过更多的遮盖物，大猫却不满地低吼了一声，猛得扑上来将Squalo双手按住朝着他龇牙。

“放开，快点。啧！”

  
狮虎兽的体重摆在那里，更别说有意压着自己。浴室门打开的声音，和轻蔑的笑声让Squalo又开始暴躁起来。

“混蛋boss，快点把它收回去！！！！”

Xanxus用干毛巾慢慢悠悠地擦去脸上的水渍，走到床边坐下。他没有理会Squalo，而是看了眼狮虎兽，后者立马趴了下去压在了Squalo的身上。

“喂！！它好重你知不知道！！！！啊？？！！”

Xanxus仍是不语，五指挑起Squalo的长发捏在手里玩耍，因为被巨兽压着Squalo的声音算是比较小了。

不知道是兽性使然，还是有人授意，狮虎兽的尾巴慢慢划过Squalo的小腿，朝着更敏感的地带探去，却又只撩拨到腿的根部不肯再往上。被压着的人将头扭转过去，死死咬着唇赌气似的不让声音倾泄出来，然而身体被带动地开始燥热。

耳尖、脸颊最后是脖颈，全部开始泛出微红的颜色，像那些女人的粉撒在了身上一样。

Xanxus突然发狠捏住Squalo的下巴将他的头掰回来，俯身重重的时候吻了上去。舌尖挑开唇上的牙齿，钻进口腔里开始搅动。

这一吻结束时Squalo才发现原本压在身上的巨兽不见了，取而代之的是它的主人。

阳光打在Xanxus的侧脸上，刚洗过澡的头发还淌着水，现在要是说帮他吹头发可是太扫兴了。

Squalo学着样，伸手从Xanxus身后将几缕黑色的长发捏在手中玩弄，又笑了出来，屈起腿碰了碰压在自己身上人的腰身。

“已经这么长了。”

已经这么多年了。

“早上洗两次很烦，所以下次别乱摸。”

“Yes，boss.”

**Author's Note:**

> 其实，我想撸大猫是真的……啊。
> 
> 为什么早上放出大猫？当然是怕S娘醒来没得抱的。bu


End file.
